


Proms

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written at HHAnon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proms

Elodia had finally managed to escape her 'stroller-married' husband. She hadn't looked back even when she heard the man stumbling after her. She'd come to a faltering stop  
somewhere outside the... Royal Albert Hall? Well, what else could she do but go in? She needed refuge from that incredibly stupid man she'd agreed to marry. 

Upon entering she had blundered around a little, somewhat ashamed of her crown of white roses and mud-riddled, she hoped it was mud anyway, after the sewers who could tell?,   
her mud-riddled dress. Black, naturally. She had straightened her rose-crown somewhat self=consciously, stumbling to a halt outside... the royal box? could it really be?

Before she had much of a chance to ask, or even find someone to ask, a tall gentleman, one of the queen's guards she guessed, clearly from the victorian era, joy of joys!,   
had crashed into her, knocking her back. 

"Well, excuse you!"

He'd come to a halt. 

"Are you here to see the queen?"

"...Yes?"

Elodia was puzzled but she grasped the chance to hide. 

"Go on in..."

She had taken her cue and pushed past the velvet curtain. 

\----------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------

"GO AWAY!"

She'd not heard much until then and she'd startled a little when she spotted the queen, clearly snuffling a little. Of course, she would be... she'd lost her dear husband...

"Ma'am?"

She'd hurried to curtsey, finding herself somewhat enchanted by Victoria's, albeit watery, eyes. 

 

"What on earth are you looking at girl?"

"Y...you ma'am."

A light rose-coloured blush had come to her cheeks now and she curtseyed again, nervously. 

"Well then, don't just stand there..."

"Ma'am?"

"Come here..."

\------------------------------------C----------------------------------------------------------------

Elodia had come back to herself a while later, finding herself nestled safely against Victoria's shoulder, curled up in her carriage. Still, at least she was free of that man.


End file.
